


eclipse

by niigaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerhana adalah awal mula dan juga akhir dari kisah ini. malam itu, cahaya ditelan oleh bayang-bayang. —kise/kuroko. infantrum challenge: death under the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nevertheless, hello](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13447) by VoiSieteQui. 



I love you once, I love you twice.

I love you more than beans and rice.

* * *

.

_eclipse_.

**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
I am not, in any way, making any profit from the story.

.

* * *

.

 

**i.**

 

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pendusta, dan Kise Ryouta mengetahui hal tersebut.

 

Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang akan membuatnya menjadi pemain poker paling kaya di tiap permainan, Tetsuya bisa dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata-kata berbalur kebohongan tanpa harus berusaha menutup-nutupi paras. Suaranya pun tenang bagai permukaan air yang merefleksikan langit, memberi delusi sederhana akan apa yang terdapat di baliknya, sulit untuk dibedakan antara suara yang mengumandangkan fakta maupun dusta. Dengan bakat alamiah yang dimiliki, Tetsuya adalah seorang pembohong paling mahir yang dikenal oleh Ryouta.

 

Ryouta tahu, dan berpura-pura untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tak butuh kejujuran, dia tak memerlukan kata-kata bebas-kebohongan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kehangatan tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya— _amat sangat dicintainya sepenuh hati_ —di sisi. Peduli setan jika kata cinta yang digumamkan oleh Tetsuya setiap malam bukanlah kenyataan. Peduli setan bila janji-janji yang dilantunkan pada Ryouta adalah palsu. Peduli setan andaikata dekapan erat beraroma vanilla samar itu hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka.

 

_Peduli setan._

 

Yang terpenting Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milik Kise Ryouta seorang.

 

(Walaupun demikian, hal itu menggerogoti hati sang model perlahan-lahan dari dalam.

 

Pelan, lembut, membunuh.)

 

.

 

* * *

 

**.**

**ii.**

 

Dering alarm. Cericip burung. Suara orang berlalu-lalang di luar sana.

 

Ryouta terbangun dan mematikan jam weker sembari mengerang tanpa disadari. Matanya mengerjap kaget, serta merta menyipit, tak kuasa menghadapi sinar cerah matahari yang menerabas masuk dalam ruangan di kali pertama membuka mata. Tangannya terangkat tinggi, menghalau sinar yang seolah memaksanya keluar dari hangatnya selimut. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyadari bahwa kain kordennya tak tertutup. Pantas saja mentari menyelinap masuk tanpa diundang. Sepertinya ia lupa untuk menutupnya sewaktu menunggu Tetsuya pulang semalam dan terlanjur tertidur.

 

Ah, Tetsuya.

 

“Kurokocchi?”

 

Senyum yang mampu mengalahkan terangnya mentari di luar sana mengembang bahkan sebelum nama yang amat familiar di lidahnya itu lolos dari bibir. Kepala menoleh ke sisi, menatap ranjang yang beberapa bulan terakhir digunakan oleh mereka berdua setelah memutuskan tinggal bersama (salah satu permintaan egois Ryouta, pastinya). Namun paruh lain ranjang itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Senyumnya membeku, keceriaannya meredup. Tangan kurus Ryouta terulur, menyentuh bagian dimana Tetsuya biasanya terlelap. Rasanya dingin, seolah tak ditiduri selama berhari-hari.

 

Tak ada Tetsuya pada pagi ini.

 

_Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang_ , pikir Ryouta.

 

Sang model berusaha tak mempedulikannya, seperti tanggapannya pada setiap dusta yang diucapkan dan dilakukan oleh Tetsuya. Hatinya dilalap cemburu yang membanjir seketika tapi khawatir masih lebih kuat dirasakan olehnya. Maka tangannya cepat meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan segera menghubungi nomor Tetsuya. Setidaknya, dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ‘selamat pagi’ pada kekasihnya itu meski mereka tak berada di bawah atap yang sama.

 

Nada dering berkumandang.

 

Tak ada yang menjawab di seberang sana.

 

(Tak pernah ada lagi yang mengangkat teleponnya.)

 

.

 

_‘Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi!’_ seperti setiap kali bertemu dengan Tetsuya, ia berkata.

 

 Akan tetapi pada suatu ketika, kalimat tersebut dilanjutkan dengan cerocosan lain, _‘Ayo hidup bersama! Aku ingiiiin sekali memeluk Kurokocchi sepanjang malam. Aku juga ingin melihat Kurokocchi saat pertama kali membuka mata di pagi hari! Dan aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Kurokocchi. Aku begitu mencintai Kurokocchi sampai-sampai rasanya tak tahan jika harus berpisah meski hanya beberapa jam saja setiap malam.’_

 

_‘Baiklah,’_ jawab Tetsuya kala itu, _‘jika Kise-kun memaksa.’_

 

.

 

**_Pembohong besar._ **

 

.

 

* * *

**.**

**iii.**

 

Kise Ryouta adalah orang jahat.

 

Jiwanya hitam dilumuri dosa. Perasaan negatif mendominasi hatinya.

 

Semua orang setuju bahwa Ryouta adalah seorang pencemburu, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar sadar bahwa Ryouta tak pernah rela dengan fakta bahwa Tetsuya bersahabat dengan laki-laki lain. Dia benci setiap kali melihat kekasihnya bercakap dengan Daiki, atau hanya bermain basket bersama dengan Taiga. Dia tak suka mendengar nada suara Tetsuya yang lembut terarah untuk orang selain Ryouta. Ryouta benci, benci _benci_ **benci** sekali dengan Daiki dan Taiga—dan Satsuki! Juga Seijuuro! Semua! Semua orang!

 

Dia pun seorang yang posesif. Amat egois. Mungkin, dia adalah orang paling egois yang pernah ada. Seperti anak kecil, ia tak rela jika apa yang diinginkannya tak berada dalam genggaman tangan. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah untuk kepuasan diri sendiri, tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Jika keegoisan anak kecil di dasari oleh kepolosan murni, keegoisan Ryouta berlandaskan nafsu belaka.

 

(Dia tidak rela berbagi Tetsuya dengan yang lain. Tidak akan pernah rela.)

 

Salah satu alasan ia berpura-pura tak peduli dengan kebohongan-kebohongan Tetsuya adalah hitam dalam dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan pemuda dengan surai biru langit itu, yang ingin selalu menyentuh kulit putih pucat Tetsuya dan mengecupnya kapanpun ia bisa. Selama bisa memonopoli eksistensi dan sebagian besar waktu Tetsuya untuknya sendiri dan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milik Kise Ryouta— _dan hanya Kise Ryouta seorang_!—dia tak peduli berapa banyak dusta yang mengalun dari bibir tipis Tetsuya.

 

Ryouta adalah pendosa, yang memanfaatkan kebohongan-kebohongan Tetsuya untuk mengikat pemuda itu agar tetap berada di sisinya, menjadi kekasihnya. Jika diibaratkan, Tetsuya adalah burung kenari, dustanya menjadi sangkar emas, dan pemiliknya adalah Ryouta. Hanya Ryouta!

 

Dia tidak bersalah! Dia memang melakukan dosa, tapi yang melakukan kesalahan paling besar adalah Tetsuya! Berbohong dan menipu. Ryouta hanya menggunakannya untuk kepuasan diri, untuk melegakan dahaga atas sentuhan-sentuhan Tetsuya. Dan bukankah atas nama cinta, segalanya adalah adil?

 

Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang baik.

 

Sementara Kise Ryouta adalah tokoh antagonis dalam kisah ini.

 

.

 

_Peduli setan_ dengan dusta-dusta itu. Ryouta sendiri rela menjadi _setan_ jika bisa menjaga Tetsuya tetap di sisinya.

 

.

 

* * *

**.**

**iv.**

 

Gerhana adalah awal mulanya.

 

Setiap kali ada momen istimewa yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka, Ryouta mengingat bulan yang menerangi dengan cahaya remang-remang perlahan dimakan oleh gelap sebelum hitam benar-benar menelan dunia—dan kecupan lembut di bibir Tetsuya yang manis. Ryouta paling mengingat ciumannya, juga pelukan hangat serta sentuhan-sentuhan yang terjadi kala itu, tapi dia juga ingat betul kegelapan pekat tanpa ada bundaran perak di langit malam. (Lampu yang menerangi mengurangi indahnya peritiwa alam tersebut, tentu.)

 

Saat ia berkata, _‘Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi,’_ dan untuk pertama kalinya menyatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah bercanda, bahwa dia ingin menjadi kekasihnya dengan keseriusan sepenuh hati; lalu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapan erat, dan membuktikan bahwa cinta tak hanya terdapat di bibir belaka; hanya ada bintang-bintang yang mengintip di balik awan. Gerhana total, rembulan habis ditelan gelap. Sewaktu mentari bersinar keesokan harinya, Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menjadi milik Kise Ryouta.

 

Di malam dia meminta Tetsuya untuk tinggal bersama, di luar apartemen tempat mereka menghabiskan hari, gerhana sedang terjadi.

 

Kemudian Ryouta memutuskan suatu hal.

 

Di gerhana bulan selanjutnya, dia akan memastikan Tetsuya menjadi miliknya seorang, mulai saat itu dan selamanya. Dengan cincin perak yang memantulkan cahaya pada tepinya yang mulus, dengan cinta yang tulus dari dasar hati, dengan segala yang dimiliki olehnya; Ryouta memutuskan untuk segera melamar Tetsuya. Mengikatnya dengan borgol lain yang lebih kuat. Kerangkeng lain. Sangkar lain.

 

Tapi...

 

.

 

_‘Ayo ke atap dan lihat gerhana bulan bersama-sama, Kurokocchiiii!’_

_‘Aku lelah sekali, Kise-_ kun _. Tak bisa kah kita beristirahat saja malam ini?’_

_‘Bhuu~ Kurokocchi tidak menyenangkan, ah!’_

_‘...’_

_‘Padahal aku ingin sekali menonton gerhana kali ini bersama dengan Kurokocchi.’_

_‘—kenapa gerhana dan kenapa harus kali ini?’_

_‘Ah, eh, anu... Karena bulan yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di tengah langit malam itu romantis, kan? Iya, benar, romantis! Beberapa model kenalanku juga berpendapat kencan di bawah sinar bintang sembari menonton gerhana itu adalah yang terbaik. Lagipula, saat bulannya sudah betul-betul habis, pasti akan sangat gelap. Di kegelapan aku bisa melakukan macam-macam pada Kurokocchi. Hehehe—’_

_‘...’_

_‘Eh—EEEEH, KUROKOCCHIII! Kau mau kemana?’_

_‘Tidur di sofa. Selamat menikmati gerhanamu sendirian, Kise-_ kun _.’_

_‘WAAAA KUROKOCCHI, JANGAN MARAAAAH~!”_

 

.

 

_‘Jangan malam ini, ya,’_ kata Tetsuya setelahnya di sela kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bibir. _‘Gerhana selanjutnya. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu, Kise-_ kun _. Jangan malam ini.’_

 

Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya sebuah dusta.

 

.

 

Gerhana adalah awal mulanya dan juga akan menjadi akhir.

 

.

 

* * *

**.**

**v.**

 

Jika tidak sedang melakukan pemotretan atau segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, dan juga jika tidak sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Tetsuya (atau hanya bayangannya belaka), Kise selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan kehidupan sosial. Hubungannya dengan rekan timnya di Kaijou dahulu masihlah erat, terkadang mereka masih bertemu dan berbincang sejenak. Begitu pula dengan Kiseki no Sedai dan beberapa pemain lain semacam Taiga. Dia bahkan bertemu dengan mantan ketua tim basket Seirin dengan sang pelatih beberapa hari lalu—pasangan itu membuat Ryouta iri dengan seorang bayi dalam gendongan.

 

Hidupnya tidak hanya mengenai Tetsuya saja, kau tahu?

 

(Tapi di setiap detik dirinya tak merasakan sentuhan Tetsuya, Ryouta bisa merasakan hatinya menjerit tersiksa.)

 

Pada sore hari ini, Momoi Satsuki yang akan ditemuinya.

 

Sebuah janji yang ditentukan pada malam sebelumnya, dengan nada suara khawatir dari seberang. Sempat Ryouta bertanya dalam hati apakah gadis yang menghubunginya tersebut mengetahui sesak yang terasa tanpa keberadaan Tetsuya di sisi, hingga memutuskan membantu untuk menguranginya. Apapun alasan di balik permintaan mendadak tersebut, Ryouta tidaklah mengerti, namun dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Berkata bahwa oekerjaannya akan selesai selepas makan siang.

 

Kedai yang dipilih oleh Satsuki memiliki dekor yang amat menunjukkan sifat gadis itu sendiri. Dindingnya berhiaskan pernak-pernik yang khas perempuan, tata ruangnya sederhana tapi menguarkan kesan hangat seperti rumah sendiri. Foto pada laman menu juga dipenuhi oleh camilan dengan penampilan yang menggemaskan. Ryouta memesan kue bundar dengan isian ugla-gula di tengahnya sembari menunggu. Topi dan kacamata bening tanpa minus masih setia dikenakan, atribut wajib setiap kali pergi keluar. Privasinya makin sempit setelah sekian lama menjadi model.

 

“KI- _CHAN_!”

 

Bertepatan dengan tibanya pesanan, sang gadis pun tiba.

 

“Momoicchi!”

 

“Astaga, kau masih menggunakan panggilan itu?” Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut untuk mencela. Satsuki mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang meja yang berhadapan dengan Ryouta. Tas tangan diletakkan pada pangkuan. “Nama keluargaku sudah bukan Momoi lagi, ingat?” Dengan gestur yang dibuat kasual, Satsuki menyelipkan helai merah mudanya yang tergerai cantik ke belakang telinga. Cincin pada jari manis memantulkan cahaya.

 

(Ryouta sejenak menatapnya. Rasa iri bergulung dalam diri.)

 

“Tapi nanti tertukar dengan Aominecchi!” bantah pemuda itu.

 

Satsuki tertawa renyah. Suaranya seperti alunan burung yang membangunkan Ryouta di pagi tadi. Merdu, tanpa dosa, tapi sang pemuda merasakan kesal kala mendengarnya. (Kenapa orang lain selalu bisa berbahagia sementara dirinya menderita?) Aroma manis peach tercium samar-samar. Bibir semerah ceri membelah, mengucap halus dengan nada sedikit memerintah, “Panggil saja Satsuki, Ki- _chan_.”

 

“Satsukicchi?”

 

“Terdengar aneh, ya?”

 

Tawa berkumandang lagi. Selama beberapa saat, percakapan mereka akan berlangsung seperti itu, mengangkat topik-topik ringan. Senyum terselip di antara kalimat yang terucap, kadang canda dilontarkan. Kabar saling bertukar, mengenai apa yang dilakukan akhir-akhir ini, mengenai Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, mengenai apapun (—kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya). Hingga akhirnya pada satu saat Satsuki menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Ryouta dengan sorot serius. Cemas terpeta jelas pada refleksi di kristal.

 

“Ki- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?”

 

(“Tidak.”)

 

“Aku baik-baik saja, kok.”

 

“Tapi, kau terlihat kurang sehat,” Satsuki berujar. Suaranya mengalun merdu, lembut, keibuan. Tangan terulur, menyentuh punggung tangan lawan bicaranya. (Ryouta harus bersusah payah memaksakan diri agar tak menepis kehangatan yang membuatnya jengah tersebut.) “Setiap kali melihat fotomu yang terbaru, aku bisa melihat kau semakin kurus dan semakin kurus. Bahkan Dai- _chan_ pun menyadarinya.”

 

Ryouta masih mempertahankan senyum pada bibirnya.

 

(Dia tak bernafsu untuk makan tanpa adanya Tetsuya.)

 

“Tetsu- _kun_ pasti sedih melihatmu tinggal tulang seperti ini.”

 

Pembohong.

 

Tetsuya tidak akan peduli dengan keadaannya. Jika memang sedih, jika memang peduli, semestinya Tetsuya pulang. Kembali ke sisi Ryouta. Masuk dalam sangkar emas yang dibangun olehnya dan tak akan pernah mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang ke angkasa yang bebas di luar sana. Tapi Tetsuya tidak ada. Tidak peduli. Tidak sedih. Hanya Ryouta seorang yang selalu saja memikirkannya.

 

“Aku _baik-baik_ saja, Momoicchi.”

 

Ah. Begitu, ya?

 

Ryouta menyadarinya pada saat itu. Mengapa Satsuki tidak membawa serta Daiki untuk menemuinya.

 

Aomine Daiki adalah orang yang jujur, orang paling jujur yang dikenal oleh Ryouta. Kata-katanya keras, seenaknya sendiri, namun tak pernah berbalur dusta atau berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Kali pertama mereka bertatap muka, pasti Daiki akan langsung menghujamkan fakta yang selama ini menolak untuk dihadapi Ryouta. Dengan kata-kata yang tegas, kasar, seolah tak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Ryouta sewaktu mendengarnya. Kejujuran milik Daiki itu kejam dan mampu melukai, dan Satsuki pasti tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.

 

“Tapi, Ki- _chan_ , kau masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Tetsu- _kun_ , bukan?”

 

_Tetsu sudah **pergi**. Bangun dari penyangkalanmu, bodoh!_

 

.

 

_‘Ki-_ chan _, kau baik-baik saja?’_

 

(Tanpa keberadaan Tetsuya? Tidak. Tidak akan pernah baik.)

 

.

 

* * *

**.**

**vi.**

 

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pendusta.

 

Awalnya, Ryouta tak menyadari hal itu. Dia menelan mentah-mentah segala kebohongan yang diberi, melahapnya dengan senang hati. Tersenyum dan membalas setiap ucapan Tetsuya dengan kecupan-kecupan manis. Setiap dusta yang diterima, Ryouta akan menjawabnya dengan cinta. Mungkin hanya Ryouta yang begitu bodoh hingga selalu mempercayai setiap ucapan Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuya berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisi Ryouta apapun yang terjadi. Bahwa dia akan mencintai Ryouta sampai kapanpun. Bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

 

Dia berjanji untuk melihat gerhana bulan selanjutnya bersama-sama.

 

**_Pembohong._ **

 

.

 

* * *

**.**

**vii.**

 

“Lihat, Kurokocchi. Gerhananya dimulai.”

 

Gelap.

 

Dingin.

 

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa disadari oleh Ryouta. Tetsuya masih belum juga pulang ke dalam dekapannya.

 

Kini Ryouta tak lagi tinggal dalam apartemen yang memiliki jejak-jejak Tetsuya di tiap sudut, dia tak lagi tinggal dalam ruangan yang memiliki sisa-sisa kebahagiaannya. Aroma yang ia hirup bukan lagi samar-samar vanilla melainkan antiseptik yang menyengat hidung. Pada akhirnya, Daiki menyeretnya yang tak mampu lagi bergerak dari ranjang akibat kelelahan dan kekurangan nutrisi, membawanya ke dokter dan membiarkannya menghabiskan malam-malam di bangsal rumah sakit. Ryouta tak peduli. Atap bangunan ini masih bisa digunakan untuk menonton gerhana.

 

Anginnya dingin. Anginnya dingin dan kencang.

 

(Tak ada lagi kehangatan seseorang yang mampu ia peluk untuk menghalau beku.)

 

Perlahan-lahan tepi bulan mulai menghilang, digerogoti oleh bayangan hitam yang merayapi permukaannya. Mulanya hanya sedikit, lalu peraknya hanya tersisa setengah. Ryouta menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut tanpa berkedip, sampai matanya yang memerah terasa pedih, sampai airmata keluar dan menggenangi sudut-sudut. “Cantik sekali ya, Kurokocchi?” katanya dengan  nada suara riang. Pandangannya masih terarah pada koin yang tak lagi bundar di atas langit malam.

 

Terlalu cantik sampai terasa sakit.

 

Lalu, ketika gerhana tiba pada puncaknya, saat tak lagi ada sinar temaram yang nampak, sewaktu gelap mendominasi dan bulan ditutupi bayangan hitam sepenuhnya, Ryouta tersenyum. Lebar dan tulus. Siapapun bisa melihat _cinta_ dalam bola mata keemasan tersebut. Bibirnya kembali bergerak dan mengucap kata-kata terakhir, “Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi.” Kelopak mata memejam, dan Ryouta melangkah maju.

 

Dia terbang, merasakan angin berdesau di telinga dan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya.

 

Beberapa detik kemudian suara benturan terdengar nyaring.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Pada suatu ketika, mimpi paling buruk terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan realita yang kejam. Maka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan terlelap, menyapa buaian mimpi yang memeluknya erat-erat. Menolak untuk membuka mata dan terjaga selama kenyataan masih terus membencinya. Merahnya darah mengalir pada jalanan yang gelap. Dingin menyelimuti bersamaan dengan hitamnya tirai malam tanpa bulan.

 

Dia tak lagi terbangun.

 

.

 

Malam itu, cahaya ditelan oleh bayang-bayang.

 

.

 

* * *

**.**

**viii.**

 

Sesungguhnya, Tetsuya tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk berbohong.

 

Bukanlah kesalahannya jika guratan nasib memutuskan yang sebaliknya.

 

Dia berjanji dan tak pernah sedetikpun terpikir untuk mengingkari. Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan apa yang dia ucapkan terwujud. Dia berharap dan sungguh-sungguh berdoa supaya bisa menjalani hidup bersama dengan Ryouta untuk selama-lamanya. Bahwa mereka tak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun. Bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisi Ryouta tanpa pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya. Mungkin dia terlalu serakah dalam meminta, sehingga dihukum oleh roda-roda takdir yang kejam.

 

Maut begitu dingin, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memenuhi janji-janjinya pada Ryouta. Walau begitu, Tetsuya masih berusaha untuk berada di sisi kekasihnya, untuk menjaganya.

 

Tetsuya menangis sewaktu Ryouta menyangkal kepergiannya dan menghabiskan malam-malam hingga larut untuk menanti kepulangannya. Tetsuya menangis saat Ryouta tak menghabiskan makanannya dan kian kurus, kian kurus, sampai-sampai seperti tulang berbalut kulit belaka. Tetsuya menangis setiap kali Ryouta berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, yang turut hancur sewaktu kecelakaan naas itu terjadi. Tetsuya menangis, karena Ryouta tak lagi dapat melihatnya dan menyentuhnya, dan memeluknya serta mengecupnya. Tetsuya menangis, karena tak bisa menjaga Ryouta.

 

Pada malam terakhir, dia menangis di sisi Ryouta, menatap gerhana yang perlahan-lahan memakan bulan. Seperti janjinya. Untuk yang terakhir kali, airmata tumpah ruah seperti anak sungai yang memantulkan cahaya temaram bulan dan kerlip bintang, mengaliri pipi yang transparan. Andai bisa, ingin sekali ia memeluk pemuda itu dan balas menjawab, _‘Aku mencintaimu juga, Kise-_ kun _.’_ Andai bisa, ingin sekali ia menyeret Ryouta menjauh dari tepi bangunan dan menggagalkan rencana bunuh diri yang jelas-jelas bodoh itu.

 

Tapi Tetsuya merindukan Ryouta, sama seperti Ryouta yang tak lagi mampu hidup tanpa keberadaannya.

 

Maka Tetsuya tersenyum, dan memeluk Ryouta yang kini telah mampu ia sentuh.

 

“Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi.”

 

Tetsuya tak lagi menangis.

 

“Aku mencintaimu, Kise- _kun_.”

 

.

 

Gerhana adalah awal mula dan juga akhir dari kisah ini.

 

.

 

Ryouta itu pendosa.

 

Namun ia tak menyesali segala kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

 

Yang terpenting, dia bisa kembali bersatu dengan Tetsuya lagi.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Hanya Ryouta yang boleh memiliki Tetsuya.

 

Bahkan maut tak dibiarkan memonopoli apa yang semula merupakan miliknya.

 

.

 

**End.**

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> (...selalu aja bingung mau ngasih AN macam apa di ao3.)
> 
> Pertama, fic ini terinspirasi sama 'nevertheless, hello' (yang belom baca, coba deh. Aokise, angst, bikin banjir. Great, great fic.) This mere fanfiction nggak bisa lah menyamai :|b
> 
> Kedua, alurnya maju-mundur, dan memang agak-agak sok dramatis. Tapi ya gimana ya.
> 
> Ketiga, diketik untuk Infantrum Challenge: 'Death Under the Moon'. Prompt: Greed. Time: Eclipse. Juga untuk memuaskan jeritan hati yang kepengen ada fic Kikuro dengan plot beginian.
> 
> Keempat, "I don't really enjoy alternate universe." —but I wrote an AU fic. I feel so ashamed omg. /orz


End file.
